There are many situations in which communication between a vehicle and a position exterior to the vehicle may be desired. One example is in controlling access to a parking facility. Typically, a driver is required to reach out to take a parking ticket, or to waive an access card in front of a card reader. This requires the driver to open their window or door, and takes time. In some cases, RFID card readers eliminate the need for the driver to manually interact with the card reader, but RFID can be subject to jamming and/or hacking, and there can be issues with interactions between adjacent RFID readers. There may be difficulties, for example, if an Entry RFID reader is in close proximity to an Exit reader. In some instances, there may be issues with a vehicle passing through multiple entrances or exits. Automatic vehicle license plate recognition is expensive, and is subject to license plates being duplicated or tampered with. A need remains for a vehicle communication system that is secure, yet simple to use.